Tears For You
by UnlockmyHeartforLife
Summary: Tohru is sick, Kyo is in love, and Yuki misses his leeks. When Tohru breaks the curse, what will happen? Will anything ever be the same? KYOHRU! Rated T for mild violence from Akito...
1. Chapter 1:Code Names and Kisses

**Hey! I'm obsessing over this anime/manga thing Fruits Basket (IK it's really old) so here's a Kyohru (Kyo x Tohru) story! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Summary: Kyo Sohma is secretly in love with Tohru. What will happen when she finds out that she can break the curse and that he loves her in the same day? I think it should be rated like K+ or T, for like *lovey -dovey- smush- smush* stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET I AM SO SORRY I AM NOT FIT TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD I'M SORRY UNIVERSE I AM A BURDEN FOR EVERYONE I SHOULD JUST DIE AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *crawls around under a rug insane like that weird hot springs lady who is mentioned for fun in the hallucination paragraph which I wrote for another story but I decided it worked here too* OHHH btw I don't own the Banana song either (you know, I'M A BANANA)**

Tears for You

Chapter 1: Code Names and Kisses

"KYO SOHMA YOU ARE A LOWLIFE YOU STUPID CAT!" The furious scream came from the interior of the house. "Uh oh, I better scram now or I'm going to die!" I muttered, pushing myself up off the hot grey roof. I guess it was too little, too late, though, because at that second Yuki came storming out of the kitchen, his violet rat eyes in a rage. "Yuki, don't destroy my house!" yelled Shigure, poking his head out from his "writer's nook". "And boys, don't wake Tohru!" I growled at Yuki's form that was ascending the ladder, returning to our fight. Orange cat ears popped up from my hair and my fuzzy orange tail stuck out of my back. Yuki climbed up the ladder to see me trying to jump off the roof. He scurried across like the rat he was and pulled me back from the roof's edge. I hissed brutally, "What did I do now, girly boy?" His eyes darkened. "You picked the leeks again? WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME!" he squealed. If looks were weapons, well let's just say both Yuki and I would be lying dead with daggers sticking out of our backs and bullets in our heads. I felt my expression go blacker and blacker, until it felt like my face was paralyzed in a snarl. "Then maybe you don't know that Tohru has a 103.5 degree fever, and since I actually love her, I helped her!" I growled evilly. At the end, when I let the words_ I_ _actually love her_ fall from my lips, I turned bright pink. He fell back. "Tohru… fever… you… leeks… cooking… love… her… what?" he stammered. "She should be waking up now thanks to you pretty boy. So I'm going to go check on her." I muttered. I swung myself off the side of the roof using a move that Ritzu had taught me when he wasn't apologizing for nothing and threatening to commit suicide. I landed on my balcony, as graceful as a cat leaping from a tree. **(A/N yes, you can laugh at that one…)** Yuki peered over the edge with a white-knuckled grip on the roof. "You're going to kill yourself someday, and Tohru won't be happy about that." He looked sincere. "Just love her like a real person would." He sighed. I stood, shell-shocked. He was… _allowing me to LOVE Tohru?_This day was growing weirder and weirder every second. Sweat ran like a waterfall, tumbling down my back and making me shiver. I walked quietly across the hall. I slid Tohru's door open, being careful not to let it squeak. I stepped inside and closed the door. I knelt quietly by her bed and looked down at her sleeping face, a slight blush on it from her fever. I gently touched her forehead. My hand came away hot and sticky with feverish sweat. I stroked her hot **(A/N OMG Kyo's in lurve; LOL no pun intended…)** cheek with the pad of my thumb, opening a new feeling inside me. This was a feeling Kagura felt for me. This was a feeling I wasn't expecting to come on so strong, so soon. It was passion. And I knew it. Tohru moved slightly, pressing my hand into her face a little more. I blushed. Even in her sleep, Tohru was adorable. I looked down at her passed out form. There was no waking her up for a while. I blinked, took a deep breath, and stroked her cheek again. She smiled in her sleep. I wondered what could make her smile. Well, when she woke up, she'd have something to smile at too.

**(AUTHOR'S PARAGRAPH; btw she was smiling at the Kyo bit, she's so in love! This is Tohru's passed out hallucination fever dream: A little rice ball with a strange scratchy voice came parading by singing loudly, "SAILOR SUIT, SAILOR SUIT; A RICE BALL IDIOT IN A SAILOR SUIT!" It was dressed in a red white and blue sailor suit and then it looked up. "OH JUST GETS ON WITH YOUR DIARY ENRTY!" It screeched, sprouting fourteen wings and flying away. "LET ME SHOW YOU BACK TO THE PRESENT!" screamed the hot springs lady, appearing out of nowhere. A huge banana got up in front of me as well and started singing and square dancing with a human chicken. "I'm a banana, I'm a banana, and I'm a banana, so LOOK AT ME MOVE YEAH YEAH!" Then they all started singing it. "I AM SO SORRY TOHRU I AM NOT FIT TO LIVE I'M SO SORRY TO DISPLEASE YOU OH MY GOSH AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the hot springs lady screamed passing out under a rug like that one time at the hot springs. The scene changed. That weird human banana and the human chicken were meditating in the middle of a room, dressed like hippies. "Dude, your chakras are so like blocked. Let it flow man." harmonized the chicken. Then Black Hatsuharu appeared and screamed "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He hit the scene out of my head. Then Akito was hip hop dancing with the idiot rice ball in a sailor suit. Then Kyo appeared out of nowhere on top of a ginger sparkly cloud which was the color of his hair and cat fur with 7 arms and a cat collar on. "Shhhh, it's a secret." He said with one finger to his lips. I passed out again. )**

**(A/N this is now Tohru's P.O.V. so people and readers don't be alarmed. Kyo's not in love with himself!)**

I woke up quietly, opening my eyes. I felt something soft and warm next to me on my bed, and I saw a little ginger cat that had worked himself under my arms and fallen asleep. "Kyo, what happened?" I yawned. "And why are you Sun-fur, your cat form?" He started. He looked up at me. "Why am I here and why are you in bed?" he meowed. I looked down; I knew my eyes were shining. "That does it! I officially love you in all forms!" I squealed quietly, squeezing him to my chest. He gasped. "Stop suffocating the cat! Tohru, you're killing the cat here!" he panted. I said, "Oops!" and stopped hugging him so hard. "So, you love me?" he whispered. I felt my already hot face flush a little more. I nodded while smushing his kitty head against my cheek. Kyo relaxed suddenly, purring like a cat that'd just been given a dish of milk. The dish of milk was probably me. "Well, what happened was first we were at the park with Kagura. Then she came to kiss me goodbye and you got dizzy. You told me so and then Kagura tried to tackle me. You passed out and fell on me, and I transformed. No one was around but us 3, before you ask, so we're safe. So then we both got tackled. Kagura picked you up and carried you back here once I'd changed back behind a tree in our forest. I found Yuki's precious base and picked the leeks again and fed you the leek soup. It seems to have brought your fever down." Kyo told me. "And then Yuki tried to kill me for picking his beloved leeks, and I told him the whole story. He should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now." At the second Kyo said now, Yuki opened the door. "Hello Miss Honda, feeling better?" he asked. He looked down at me, seeing Kyo's cute little feline form nestled in my arms, and his eyes smoldered with a new kind of exasperated hate. "When I said love her like a human I meant like a human!" Yuki muttered, sighing. "I swear, stupid cat, you're as much of a pervert these days as Ayame and Shigure mixed." I rasped, thanking my fever voice for making me sound helpless, "Oh, no, Yuki, it's fine, I actually told him to come here and I hugged him because I wanted something to hold. He's not a perv." I smiled weakly, coughing with a deep, throaty sound. "Evidently you had a 103.5 degree fever before. I wouldn't spread that to everyone." Yuki sad, laughing genuinely. "Oh, and Kyo loves you." I laughed, "I know." I was feeling stronger as I woke up. Kyo shifted, as soft as the cat he was. I petted his head and he snuggled up close to me. He looked at Yuki with calm amber eyes. "Ahem, rat boy. Don't you have something better to do than make us all uncomfortable?" he meowed. Yuki nodded and stood up. "Kyo is rarely right. Well, feel better, Miss Honda. I must attend a student council affair this evening. Shigure will be spending his time with my perverted brother and Hatori. We'll be back by dinner. Goodbye." He said, floating out the door. "How is he so dang feminine?" Kyo muttered. I kissed the top of his head. He would've been blushing right about now. "I don't know Kyo. Hey, want some dinner?" I offered, setting him down on the floor and turning away. POP! There was a poof of smoke as Kyo changed back to human. I handed him his clothes. "I have one question for you Kyo." I said. "Hmm?" he replied, turning me around when he was fully dressed. "Have you ever dated anyone besides Kagura?" I asked quietly. He said, "No, I only went on one date with her because of Shigure. Why?" I turned as bright red as his beautiful eyes, coughing embarrassedly. "Let's change that." I mumbled. Evidently he didn't care how ragingly sick I was, since he took my arm and pulled me to him, careful as not to let our chests touch. I looked up and closed my eyes. His lips touched mine gently. He brought one hand up to touch my face. His lips were sweet as sugar and soft as a kitten's fluffy fur. I brought one hand up to his hair, twirling a lock of orange silk around my finger. I felt a single tear slide down his face. Somewhere, all 12 of the cursed Sohmas shuddered as one tear slipped beyond their lashes and rolled down their faces. I broke with Kyo after a while, needing to breathe but reluctant to part. He said, "Hug me now. Oh man, this might just be the best day ever." I looked confused, I was sure, but I did as he said. I waited for a small cat to be in my arms, for the puff of grey smoke that signaled the curse manipulating Kyo to its will. Nothing happened. I gasped. His tears fell hot on my back, slowly at first, then faster until he was crying full force. "Everywhere, Sohmas that are cursed are crying. We are crying tears for you. Once the cat has been loved and accepted enough to be kissed by an outsider who has seen all forms, then the curse is broken. These are tears for you, tears of joy." Kyo murmured through his crying. I rubbed his back and felt a single tear slip from my eyes. "I love you Kyo." I murmured, pulling back and kissing him.

**(A/N *strange voice*third person commentary aeeeeeeooooo *girly scream*)**They whispered together, sighing into the love that had brought wars inside 13 people closer to an end. "Tears for you."

**DO YA LIKEY? So next chapter, Hatori gives an awkward speech, Yuki might find love, and Akito's big secret is revealed. Review please, I'll update if you do… THANKS! **

**~winter' blossom' loves' Kataang'~ UPDATE IN 2 REVIEWS3**

**BYE! JUST CLICK THE LITTLE ****review**** button PLEASYYYYYYYYYYY I WANT 2 UPD8 BUT NOT WITHOUT MY 2 REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Rings and Blood

**HI! SOOOO I got my 2 reviews and I'M UPD8ING! I give thanks to all of my readers, especially my first reviewers, "fruitsbasketlovergirl" and "Gab in luv wit *KATAANG!*"THANK YOU! So here's chapter 2 of ****Tears for You****, and Akito has found out what happened. In this fanfic Akito is a girl like in the manga. Oh, and I used Machi, the girl from the manga. Thanks everyone! Not using the –Kun thing nickname in the story much besides between Kyo and Tohru…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, because if I did, Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun would be kissing in a lot of it, and Akito-chan would be nice, and Kagura-kun (am I using the –kun's and -chan's right?) would not be obsessed with Kyo-kun, and… wait this is too long to put! I AM SO SORRY WORLD AEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *passes out.***

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

"Miss Honda? Stupid Cat, did you pick any more leeks? Shigure, are you home? Hello?" Yuki called. "And when can Machi come over!" I broke with Tohru and cursed. "Oh no, this is bad Kyo! What are we going to do?" she worried. I captured her lips in a fleeting kiss. "Leave it all to me. We still need dinner, and to break it to the dang rat and the perv." I mumbled. "But wait, why do I hear Momiji and Kisa?" she said. "And Hatsuharu, and Ritzu, and Hatori, and Hiro, and Ayame, and…" I put my hand over her mouth. "You mean to say 'why do you hear half of my family', right? Well, it beats me." I muttered. "But I guess they found out." She went, "Well come on Kyo-kun!" My hair spiked in embarrassment and I felt my cheeks turning red. I took her hand and began to pull her downstairs. "Well come on I'm not gonna pull ya the whole way there!" I said with a smile, just like the one time she'd left to go live at "grandpa's house". She was smiling her big goofy grin I knew so well. "Tohru, come make dinner!" sang Shigure, poking his head into the little stairwell. I'd let her go first, and Shigure must've surprised her, because she coughed and slipped on a tiny piece of leek that had made its way out of the bowl I'd carried up 3 hours ago. She shrieked. "TOHRU!" I yelled, trying to rush forwards and catch my girlfriend. I shivered a little bit at the thought. It still felt all weird and… _new_ to be calling the girl I'd lived with for 3 years and almost always secretly loved my girlfriend. But I raced forwards to embrace her and take the impact of her fall. I curled my arms around her and pinned her on top of me. The air was swept out of my body as I hit the wood floor with a thud. She squealed. I gasped for air as she rolled off of me, and I hesitated to accept her helping hand. I wanted to lay there and die, my back hurt so bad. _So much for_ _catlike reflexes_, I thought, _because I have_ _idiot-like reflexes._ "Ah, the irony and sadness. We shall mourn for our smashed kitty-friend in his litter box in the sky." sobbed Shigure, expecting to see a little flattened cat in a pile of clothes. He went inside. I accepted Tohru's petite hand and stood carefully, and hoping nothing had been fractured or broken in my fall. "Nothing is fractured or broken on me, but on Shigure, oh, when I get a hold of him…"I muttered, clenching my fist. Tohru went, "Kyo-kun, calm down before you hit maximum rage and say something you'll regret." I looked at her, then at her thin hand holding mine like she'd never let go. "Okay." I sighed. How did she do that sparkly eyes thing? She pulled me inside. "Oh gosh Tohru I need to know what just happened!" Momiji asked, bouncing up and down like he was still a rabbit. I think in his mind he still was a rabbit. "I slipped and *cough* fell, but Kyo caught me." She told the little rabbit-boy. "Wow, how did he transform so quickly?" Momiji asked in wonder. She looked surprised, but then said, "He didn't transform, Momiji." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "You… you mean… the curse is… _broken?_" asked Kisa, in her timid and surprised way. I butted in. "Yes, my girlfriend broke the curse." I muttered. Shigure was standing next to me and he went, "Oh everyone, Kyo's in love! AND THE CURSE IS BROKEN! KYO'S IN LURVE WITH TOHRU, KYO'S IN LURVE WITH TOHRU!" I went as red as my eyes, just as she did. "KYO YOU 2-TIMER!" screamed Kagura, plowing through the crowd with fists bared and feet ready. I sidestepped and stopped her. "No, Kagura." I said. "I'm not a 2-timer. I've always loved you like a cousin. Which you are! So, yes, I do love Tohru. Don't hurt me!" I threw my arms up over my head to protect my face. She was going to lash out at me, but Tohru stepped in her way and took her hand sweetly. "Kagura, it needed to be this way. Only an outsider who's seen all 3 forms of the cat and accepted him enough to kiss him can break the curse." Tohru told her. "And there's some boy out there who's going to love you forever!" Kagura calmed down. "You… you really think so?" Kagura whispered. Tohru smiled brightly. "I know so. Come on; let's get you all something to eat. Kisa, want to help me cook? You can help too, Momiji." "YAY I get to help Tohru cook YAY!" Momiji celebrated, skipping into the kitchen after Tohru. "Coming, sissy!" Kisa said, following her again like a baby duck **(A/N note to self: baby duck= duckling, duh; just thought that was LOL worthy because Kyo would say that…)**. I walked into the kitchen after them. "Hey, do you need the milk for anything?" I asked Tohru. She shook her head. "All yours, Kyo-kitty." She laughed, gesturing to the fridge. "Kyo-kitty?" I mumbled, blushing a trillion shades red. She bubbled, "Oh, no, if you don't like it, I can call you something else, how about…" I kissed her quickly, so neither Momiji nor Kisa saw. "It's cute Tohru. I just don't know how I'm gonna top that, little rice ball girl. How's that? That's what brought us together, anyway. Remember that one night on the roof when Kagura came, and you gave me rice balls, and the 'art of rice-ball making' speech, with that whole plum thing? You know, I never told you how I really felt back then. I said baby plum, but I meant the biggest plum in the world." I murmured. I went over to the fridge, leaving her blushing and smiling, and took out the carton of milk. I heard Hatori calling me, and I took a gulp of milk and walked over to my "doctor". "What, Hatori?" I sighed, taking a second drink. He gulped nervously. "Oh no, if you've come to give me one of those 'body talks' I ain't listenin!"I told him with disgusted eyes. He went, "No, no it's nothing like that, it's just… well… this whole family is large, and you've been in love with Tohru for quite some time. But some of our elderly family members are dying, and… well… since you're both 18, I thought it might be best if you asked her to marry you in not too long." I looked up in shock. "I can't afford a wedding ring, and I was planning on doing that anyways." I said, making sure no one but Hatori could hear. Hatori said, "Then our family will support you. Oh, but, before you do, Akito will want to kill her when you get married or when she finds out, probably both." I jumped back a bit. "I can't ask for $1000 to come from the Sohmas' pockets! And why would Akito want to murder Tohru and not me?" I said. "God, now I'm sounding like Tohru!" Hatori looked at me. "Akito is in love with you, Kyo." He then moved back a bit. "Akito's gay? Jeez, I didn't expect that from him!" I said, flinging out my hands in exasperation. "No, Akito's not gay. She's a girl."

**OOOOH cliffy there… so yet another few reviews and I'll be posting like the wind! LOL I sound a bit creepy there… and no I will not be farting fan fictions… eeeek that would hurt! **

**UPD8 IN 3 REVIEWS! THANX!**

**~winter' blossom' loves' Kataang~ UPD8 SOON! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Well, I have to tell you now

**GUESS WHOS BACK! My laptop broke wind and went flop for a while but my geeky dad *love ya dad3* made it live! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Oh god, so Kyo-Kyo (DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO!) has to tell Tohru why Akito wants to kill her, Yuki is insulted discreetly for being a girl, and Momiji still acts like the adorable rabbit he once was… READ LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE! (I DON'T OWN TOY STORY!)**

**Disclaimer: Kyo and Tohru don't randomly start a make-out sesh in the show every 5 seconds, so it's not mine. Hey, what do you expect from a romance-obsessed 13-year old? I AM UBERCUPCAKE SORRYYYYYYYY so don't kill me! *dies***

**CH 3 Well, I have to tell you now…**

"A…OH MY GOD WHAT?"Kyo screamed from outside with Hatori. I started worrying. What was up? Was Kyo going to die, after all we'd been through? I panicked. "Oh, I see Hatori's broken the news to Kyo. I wondered if he'd take it lightly that Akito loves him. She always did have bad boy sense!" giggled Momiji, skipping into the room like he was still a rabbit. "Wait, SHE?" I yelped. "Oh yeah, Akito's a girl, we obviously didn't tell you for a reason!" muttered Hatsuharu, kicking the ground like HE was still a bull. I felt light-headed. "Oh, Tohru, guess… wait, Tohru!" Shigure came in singing something, but then raced forwards to catch me. Kyo was just coming in, so he beat him to me, wrapping his arms around me before I hit the ground. I'd forgotten about the fever. As my vision blacked out, I saw Kyo's face in a near permanent expression of worry and love. I thought…_Oh, Kyo…_ That's when it all went black.

Half an hour later I felt my eyes stir. A hand was gripping mine, a thumb stroking my cheek. I felt exhausted. I struggled and pulled my tired eyes open. A familiar orange blob **(A/N Kyo's a blobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb! LOL! KYO: HEY! MEAN! TOHRU: Oh, Kyo, don't get too mad! KYO: *sigh* Kay. ME: *silence* Uhhhh HAAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAH! KYO: IS THAT REALLY NESSECARY? ME: yes it is kyo-kyo)** sat above me, with its normal tan skin and perfect red eyes underneath. I groaned. He sat up a bit. "Tohru? Are you awake? Squeeze my hand if you're awake. Please! But not too hard; you don't need to strain yourself!" I shifted my fingers and clamped them around his. He sighed in relief. I felt woozy, like a drug had been shoved into my bloodstream and left my body exhausted. "K-Kyo? What just happened?"He looked at me, at my frail sick form nestled in my bed. He smiled. "Akito's a girl, and you overworked yourself. Soooooo you fainted. I was talking to Hatori about… um, certain things and I came in and you were falling over. So, now you're caught up! Oh, Yuki's coming. I heard him. SO 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, okay here he is!" At that particular second, Yuki came in, looking at us. At Kyo's hand gripping mine, at my pitiful sick self. He rolled his eyes. "Miss Honda, are you feeling alright? You are still sick." "Oh, I'm just fine, Kyo's looking after me!" I said, smiling feebly. "Well, I hope you feel better soon. I have to go." Yuki smiled slightly and said, "I have to escort them home then I must attend a student council affair. Goodbye." He left. I coughed deeply and sniffled, pulling up my free arm to block the germs from Kyo. He hugged me to his toned chest. I bushed, thankful for the fever for once. "Get better." He muttered. I nodded, feebly wrapping my arms around him. I released him and reached for the water bottle perched on my nightstand. He smiled and said, "You, um, ya might wanna get some water in that bottle first Tohru…" I looked up to see that it was totally empty and as dry as a desert in the midst of summer. **(A/N or as everyone thinks Hatori's sense of humor is. Poor guy :'( I lurve Hatori x Kana, its ubercupcake sad) **I smiled stupidly. "Oh, right, I, um I will Kyo!" **(A/N She's back to her normal speech- not that of a dumb crush-laden teen. *sigh* I AM SO WEIRD!) **He smiled, taking the bottle from me. "Yeah, you might not wanna get up…" I flushed again. "Um, okay." I said quietly. He smiled, walked softly across the room to the little tap in the corner, and filled the bottle. I twisted a piece of my hair around my finger. "Uh, Tohru. We have to go see Akito as soon as you're better. Her orders…" Kyo muttered, turning around. I looked up. "Huh? Um, do you know why?" He swallowed. "Yeah, but it's not good." He said, plopping down on the edge of my bed. "What?" "Well, it's because…"

**YET ANOTHER EPIC CLIFFY! EEEEEEEEEEE! Must…refrain….from spilling…...**

**LOL… I will update soon this time! I kinda got bored of this for a while! ME BE SORRY ALL OF CHIDLREN ST****RVING FROM DEPRIVED FANFICTION NESS!**

**fruitsbasketsnumber1fan**

**why is this stuck in caps lock?**


End file.
